Ice Skating Date
by Voemae Patterson
Summary: Chat Noir couldn't forget how close Luka was to her that day. He couldn't forget how she looked when she left the ice or how she chased down the car when he left the ice rink. How he wanted to redo it all.


Chat Noir held a picture frame inches from his face. It was a photo of Marinette and Luka from the day they went ice skating with Adrien and Kagami. He could remember when Luka tied her skates for her and helped her up and just overall hung to her on the ice like a show off. He could recall the moment she hit the wall and fell, how worried he was, not to mention how she looked when leaving the ice. He followed her to the bathroom and that's when the akuma Frozer attacked.

He wished that day had gone so differently. To hold her on the ice. Gaze into her eyes. He envied Luka. His thoughts were quickly blown away by a pillow to the face. He dropped the frame on the chaise he was sitting on. "Huh!?"

Marinette was giggling in her chair in front of her computer, she was editing designs. "Whatchya looking at?"

He handed her the frame and she had a soft smile. It stung. Chat Noir studied her face as she put the picture up on her desk. "W-who is he?" He knew exactly who Luka was, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Hmm? Luka? He's a good friend. We went Ice skating this day with some others." She said.

Chat sat up straighter. "Who else?"

She turned back to her computer to work some more, "My classmate Adrien and a girl from his fencing club."

"Fencing club?"

She turned around in her chair again, "What's with all the questions all of a sudden kitty?"

"N-nothing, I was just wondering if, maybe, you liked this guy or something… Maybe…" He gestured to Lukas picture.

"Luka?" She laughed, "I mean yeah, I guess… Maybe…" She blushed a bit.

Chat Noir got up and sat on his knees closer to the edge of the chaise. "W-wait, you like, like him? Like a dating type of like?" he pushed.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?" She scoffed, "Well what's not to like? He's sweet and funny and talented and kind and, and he __likes ___**_**me**_**_! It's just nice to be liked, ya know? Plus it was a really fun day. Too bad it was interrupted by an akuma attack though." She stood up and walked over to her fabric drawer and rummaged through it.

Chat stood up and leaned on the wall next to her. "So you had a fun __date__?" He nearly hissed the word 'date'.

Her eyes looked up at his forced smile and she felt his annoyance, "Calm down, it wasn't a date, but I guess I wouldn't mind if it was…" she pulled out a fabric and walked back to her desk. "But no ones lined up to ask me out on a date anytime soon." she whispered. With Chats ears he heard it.

The next night Marinette heard a thud on her balcony, she climbed up her bed and onto her balcony. There she saw Chat Noir holding his hand out to her. She took it and he got down on his knee pulling a pink rose out from behind him.

"Uhhh… Chat?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you… Go on a date with me?"

All of Paris could hear the overwhelming sigh of relief from Marinette. "Oh my gosh Chat, you're so over dramatic, haha."

He stood up and dusted his knees off, "Is that a yes?"

She shook her head, "You don't have to-"

"That's not a no."

"No it's not." She crossed her arms not wanting to admit it.

"__Say it__~" He leaned in close to her.

"Yeah…" She murmured.

"What? I can't hear you, what?"

"Yes! Yes Chat Noir! I will go on a date with you!"

"Heck yeah you will, and now all of Paris knows!" He lifted her up princess style. "I've got it all set up."

"What would you have done if I said no?" She asked while the wind blew in her hair as he jumped roof to roof.

"You wouldn't have."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I'm irresistible" He winked. "But if you did say no I'd have bothered you until you said yes!"

They landed at the ice rink and he led her inside. The lights were colorful and there was music playing in the background. Chat had wanted to redo the day they came ice skating with Kagami and Luka. He regretted leaving her with Luka and not being able to help her when she felt sick in the bathroom. This time it was his turn to skate with her instead of Luka.

"How…?" Marinette asked in surprised.

"I asked the owner for a favor, we've got the place to ourselves. D-do you like it? I just thought since the last time you were here an akuma attacked sooo…"

Marinette jumped and hugged him, "Thanks, this is so sweet."

While she put her skates on he took this chance to try and romance her by tying her laces. "Shall we?" He took her hand and they stepped on the ice. Colorful lights danced on the glossy ice shining across the surface engulfing the two as they went around the rink. They skated to M. Pokora A nos actes manques. Chat swung her around and they danced together like nothing could stop them. The song changed to J'envoie Valser and they laughed and joked the whole time skating.

Suddenly the lights were lowered and the music changed to "Aline" by Christophe. He pulled her in close and they gazed into each others eyes while simultaneously skating to the soft rhythm of the song. they were side by side not breaking the moment of eye contact. Fingers intertwined. The colors made her sapphire eyes seem brighter then usual and to her his emerald gaze was like a trap, an arrow to the heart.

He spun her and they slowly made their way to the center where he picked her up and spun. He brought her down gently and closely until her skate touched the ice. They were mere inches from each other faces. Her hands rested on his chest and his hands fit nicely along her waist. His left hand moved up to her cheek, caressing her soft skin and she leaned into it. He closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. She in turn returned the kiss.

A moment passed before they separated. "Marinette…" He whispered. "Will you consider going out with me?"

She blinked a few times not expecting this situation and with Chat Noir of all people. "No…" She replied.

He felt like time had stopped for a second. He wasn't sure if he heard her right. "W-wh-" He was about to plead for answers then she continued.

"No, I won't consider it, because I will." She chuckled at his panicked expression.

He let out an exasperated sigh and laughed, "Don't do that to me princess, I'm __paw__sative that was__claw__ful."

"I take it back, I can't handle your cat puns." She playfully pushed his face away. He wrapped her in a hug and swung her around as he skated more around the rink. "This is dangerous Kitty!"

He put her down and kissed her again. "I think, maybe, I'm head over heels for you."

"Maybe me too." They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night skating under the lights.


End file.
